youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Biography ]] He lives on the Island of Sodor, and is best friends with Percy. Thomas also has a branch line, and two passenger coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He is a cheeky and fussy engine. He has a long rivalry with Diesel the Diesel Engine and his father Diesel 10. Nowadays he is annoyed with two things the creators of the show using CGI to make awful episodes and poopers making clones of him to go haywire in poops. One of his least favourite poops is of course 'Thomas clones go bonkers'. Character Info Likes *Percy (His lover) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *BoCo *Bertie(especially racing him) *Ringo Starr *George Carlin *Telling others engine there "Too Fat and Need Exercise". *Men *Bob the Builder *Dancing *The Beatles *South Park *Patman Post *Spongbob Squarepants *Sonic The Hedghog Dislikes *Emily *Daisy *Mavis *Diesel *Diesel 10 (although there are other diesels he likes) *Sir Topham Hatt (the Fat Controller - that's why he even calls him that) *Being edited by poopers *Edward singing *Being narrated in CGI. *Sharon Miller *Magic Railways *Alec Baldwin *Michael Brandon *Bill Cosby *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Girls *The Black Controller *Michael Rosen *Eduard 'Will' Khill 'you' (the Trololo Guy, the Troll) *Cups Of Pee(Just Like Patman Post) Life in YouTube Poop Many poopers have used Thomas in so many different ways as ther are many different styles of pooping. His 'O' face has made use in many poops where the show isn't even the main source. In one poop it was written on a scroll that only Thomas can defeat the evil hector and so Thomas did so by bumping him off the track. One thong poopers enjoy doing with Thomas is chopping up the theme song or speeding it up or slowing it down for humour and irritation, so in other words the theme song on its own makes a great source for pooping, sometimes better than the actual episodes. He imagines being a person sometimes and tried fishing once, it didn't go down well. The CGI series and twelfth season have never seen much attention in YTP, although a pooper going by the name of Sodor Swim seems to specialize in CGI poops. Click here to view poops https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ytp+thomas Notable Poopers *MrSaraiva29 *AmtrakGuy365 *BangCoachesALT *Regular Law Breakers *FaZe Lenny *Slush_ *Harry Michael Ian Taylor *MultiYoshi999 *Willo Sonic *Uzzyah Drayden *GWR Oliver *PPProductions *General Deer *Steymar Stark *autumnfall1997 *ZePony *Adams TTS *TerenceTractor702 *Sodor Swim *BoomBang *TheAlternativeKipper *Justin Suministrado *carson08022000 *thomasfan22 *An Actual Shapeshifting Retilian *TheZoneOfGaming *Forty Winks *patrickward13491 *PSPegasus *Dustin Reckling *Rexeljet *MGTthePooper *BramGroatFilms *MrFluttersaur *cartoonyuki29 *Bunny Rabbit *Cry Cpf *No-Name Jack *CS47 Gaming *SkarloeyRailway01 *Mixxed King *KeeperofBeans *waymuu *Wall-e Robot *NickallowBros *Thomasfan1999 *TheWordGaming *AngryBirdFan98 *super58173 *Dr Ivo Robotnik *Allen Warren *AgentOrange *Papi onch *ScottishRailsPoops *Tailterrier27 *therailwayinspector *YTP Tveit *ramahfool *jm0364 *I sell rocks and rock accessories *Logie Bear *mariotime1000 *SqwerlAIDSLol *TheRealXboxNerd *NightmaresOnSodor *KittyEdits2008 *PrimoSpartan *ScoopJohn *TBT86 *Bombinmepants *Allen Vs The World *Austin Fox *Steve.avi *Gandalf The Pooper *Hoganable *TheScoutyGuy YTP's *Jay's YTP Channel *HotelBrando *VideoBagel *Thomas1Edward2Henry3 *TheKingOfPoop123 *Joey Morley *Merkatron McSwag *superstardust1969 *The Unhappy Orchestra *TheFrostyIcecreamSlush *DotAVIguyALT *MangoFandangoTango *WantedOnTheTelephone *hoffy1138 *Orion56 *DAF Animation Studios *BaiocoIslandFilms *BangCoaches *YTPthomas *WTLNetwork *Jackninja5 *Gold3nb3ar *TheHogsofWarKing *Cartoonlover98 *DanTheYTPMan1 *VeryOldEngine *DBZfan8001 *Austin Fox *SheepBoy662 *TheCommonShunter *TrickyMario7654 *TheFrostyIcecreamSlush *BigEyesLuigi *ladylee1979 *Nolan Rehark *Nola7235 *Tailterrier27 *Gamesco *SkarloeyRailway01 *AngryPepe's YouTube Poop Classics *12uniflew *crativ3 *TTTEParody *DaGrantstanator *BoomBang *TheNewTrainBoy55 *Trainboy55Prductions *TheNewTrainBoy54 *Decolemanh Thomas Poop Wikia Thomas Poops have their own wiki. Videos Category:RISD Category:PWAF Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Males Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:British Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Democrats Category:Awesome Characters Category:Immortals